1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adhesive bolt for use in a motor vehicle, and more precisely to a bolt for adhesively bonding to a component to fasten a device such as a hose or a wiring harness to the component.
2. Description of the Related Art
An adhesive bolt can be used as an anchor point to fasten a device, such as a hose or a cable, to a motor vehicle. For example, an adhesive bolt from Emhart-Tucker Inc. has a head, a shank and a meltable adhesive applied in the region of the shank. The bolt can be heated inductively until the adhesive melts. The shank of the adhesive bolt then is introduced into a cutout on a component and is held fixedly there until the adhesive has cooled sufficiently to solidify. The cooling can entail waiting times in the range of approximately 20 seconds. Thus, an automated attachment of bolts of this type, for example by a multiple-axis robot, is not efficient in some circumstances.
WO 2006/032954 A1 discloses an apparatus and a method for attaching an anchor element to a surface of a workpiece.
The invention is based on the object of providing an adhesive bolt and a method for attaching the adhesive bolt to provide a simple and flexible connecting option, in particular for automotive engineering.